


It Was You All Along

by fictionalwriter93



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalwriter93/pseuds/fictionalwriter93
Summary: Wanda Maximoff was not the first witch that Agatha Harkness had been drawn to. Her motivations for gaining more power were not all they seemed either. When a young woman comes looking for answers about her past and who she is really is, it sets her on a collision course with Agatha - an event that changes both of their lives.Set before and after the events of WandaVision, we learn that there’s more to Agatha’s story than we knew.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Original Female Character, Agatha Harkness/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. A Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so there will probably be some slight misses on correct MCU details but I'm trying to cover as much as possible. Please be kind. I hope this bring you as much as escapism as it has brought me writing it. Please do leave any thoughts or feedback and I hope you enjoy! 😊

Lia stared out of the train window as it approached the station, her eyes taking in every little detail of this new place she had arrived in. It had been a long journey. It wasn’t even one she was completely sure why she had made, but somehow, she knew that it was necessary. The train slowed as it pulled into the Salem station and Lia took a deep breath as she collected her things, ready to step out into this famed place. It looked just like any other town, it almost felt like any other town but Lia couldn’t put aside the feeling that had brought her here and the anticipation of what she may be about to unlock. Lia stepped off of the train, pulling her large suitcase behind her as she headed out front to find a way to the closest hotel. She had never been one for planning ahead, it was always a go with the flow situation with Lia, but it had worked out for her so far, so why change? It didn’t take long; the town was popular with tourists and the locals using the history of the area for this purpose was apparent everywhere Lia looked.

As she entered the lobby of the first hotel she came across and spotted the reception desk, she hoped a room would be available as the weight of her case was once again becoming a bit too much. No matter how long she had been doing the same routine, the case always seemed to get heavier and heavier.

“Excuse me?” Lia said, her voice quiet and gentle. The lady behind the desk smiled back and approached her.

“How can I help you today? Do you have a reservation?” she asked.

“No, I was hoping you may have a room available? Just for the next few days. As cheap as possible”

“Of course, that shouldn’t be a problem. Just a few days you say? Why, that case looks like you’re getting ready to move in!” the lady joked, but she wasn’t far from the truth.

“Ha...yes, never really been one to pack lightly...” Lia replied, a nervous laugh all she could muster. The lady turned to arrange the reservation, sensing Lia’s desire to get settled and carry on with her day.

“Well, here you go dear, you’ll be in room 94, round to the left then a couple of floors up. Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked as she handed over the room key.

“Actually, I’m here to do a little bit of field research about the Salem witch trials. I’m sure you get my kind of visitor here a lot. Could you recommend some places to visit in the area? Any areas the locals may know of that the internet doesn’t?” the energy in Lia’s voice picked up a little and this didn’t go unnoticed.

“Ah I see! Someone with a genuine interest, how refreshing. Here’s the pamphlet I give out to everyone, it’s got some good places to start. The museum is particularly interesting I find. My knowledge is limited but that would be a good place to ask around for any of the more obscure places to visit” she handed over the pamphlet, circling the museum with a marker.

Lia took it, taking in the list of ‘recommended tourist destinations’, before folding it up and putting it into her coat pocket. “Thank you, I appreciate that advice. I better go get settled” she smiled as she headed to her room, desperate to get rid of the case but also desperate to get out there and learn what she could.

__________________________________

Lia walked around the museum, taking in as much information as she could. To her frustration, there was little knowledge available in the exhibits that she did not already possess and if anything, the wax work depictions of the history of the witch trials were only making Lia more uncomfortable. People passed by her, children running and laughing at things, parents diminishing magic and witchcraft to nothing more than being a silly story. They would glace briefly at the things on display, where Lia would stand and read, absorb, pay attention. Her mind began to wander, almost going into a meditative state where she was subconsciously absorbing the words on the plaque, but just as quickly as she had drifted into this mindset, a voice pulled her back to being alert.

“Wow, you’re really taking all of this in, huh?” a perky voice from behind, loud, enthusiastic and friendly.

“Oh sorry, I just completely lost my train of thought!” Lia jumped slightly as her attention came back to the room she was standing in. She turned to face the owner of the voice and saw that it came from a woman, a rather intriguing looking woman with dark brown hair, messy yet somehow suiting her perfectly, and a face full of over-the-top enthusiasm.

“You’re okay hon, I just wanted to check on you! I couldn’t help but notice you actually seem to appreciate the whole witch history thing here unlike the majority been there, done that crowd. I’m Agnes by the way, I volunteer here when they’re desperate for staff” Agnes held out her hand and LIA took it, almost instinctively.

“I’m Lia, nice to meet you Agnes. I uh, yeah I guess I am a little more invested than the majority” she replied, shaking the hand of her new acquaintance.

“Well now, why might that be?” Agnes asked with a little twinkle in her eye.

“I don’t really know in all honestly. I’ve just always been curious about it all, I know it’s all meant to be nonsense but it’s always felt very real to me” Lia wasn’t sure why she was being so open with Agnes, she didn’t really do the whole ‘people’ thing, but for some reason she felt the most comfortable socially she had felt in years.

“Oh, me too! Totally. But honestly if you’re looking for anything new here, I fear you’re going to be disappointed. Most of this stuff is out there already, so if you’ve already been doing your research, and I have a feeling you have, this is probably not the place for you. But since you’re here, why don’t I show you around the rest of the way? I’m finishing my shift soon, hopefully I can be of some help and you can keep me from losing my mind and shouting at kids who feel the need to run everywhere and scream at everything” Agnes had slowly started to move away from the exhibit that Lia was stood next to, and Lia felt compelled to walk with her. She found Agnes funny, whereas most people she had always felt threatened by. Her guard that was always up for some reason felt slightly lowered.

The two of them walked around the rest of the museum together, Agnes showing her knowledge of the artefacts that lay within. The enthusiasm she showed was catching, and although Lia knew much of what she was being told, the way Agnes spoke about it made it feel more real, like it held more meaning. Lia couldn’t help but laugh as Agnes tried to keep her perky persona up as unsupervised children would run past, screaming at the top of their lungs – it was clearly getting to her but the way she brushed it off was admirable. Finally, they reached the end of the museum trail.

“Well hon, I hope that was useful” Agnes smiled, turning to Lia. “And thank you for making my day more bearable and making time feel like it actually moves in this place!”

“It was, thank you Agnes! They should be paying you, you certainly know your stuff. I don’t suppose you have any suggestions for where I might go next? The lady at the hotel suggested people here may know some of the more obscure places I might visit.”

“Gosh, you really are invested, aren’t you? Say, why don’t we meet tomorrow and I could show you around some of the places I know of. Granted, most of it is buried under real estate and restaurants but there are a few good spots where the history is...well, let’s just say you can feel it”

“That would be great, I uh, I actually didn’t make a note of the hotel I’m staying at, but it’s the one closest to the train station. Thank you, Agnes, you’ve been great today and a guide is always helpful”

“Oh, you’re welcome hon, no problem! Why don’t I come by tomorrow mid-day, we can grab a coffee and get away from the tourists? Who knows, maybe we’ll both learn something new...” her smile faltered slightly, and Lia was almost certain she could see a hint of purple dancing in Agnes’ eyes. “Are you okay there, Lia?”

“I thought...you know what, I’m fine, it’s been a long journey and a long day. I just need some rest. So, tomorrow mid-day. I’ll see you then Agnes and thank you again!” Lia smiled, Agnes smiled back. As Lia turned her back and headed towards the exit, Agnes’ face dropped the façade.

“Interesting. Very interesting” she whispered to herself. Agnes headed to the back room where nobody could see her and with a flick of her wrist, disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

__________________________________

Lia returned to her hotel room, kicking off her shoes, throwing her coat on the hook on the door before allowing herself to fall into the comfort of the bed. She knew she needed the rest, but she couldn’t help reflecting on the first day she had spent in Salem. It was enough that she had finally given in and come here, but meeting Agnes had been an unexpected but very welcome surprise. Sure, she seemed a little eccentric, but she was clearly knowledgeable and a guide would always be useful. Lia couldn’t help but feel like there was more to Agnes than meets the eye. The way she felt so at ease with her so quickly when she had barely spoken more than a few sentences at most to another person for years, it usually being whoever was on the desk in the lobby in the hotel she was checking in to. But also, her eyes – she was almost certain she had seen that little flair of purple in Agnes’ eyes. Lia dwelt on it for a few moments, but ultimately put it down to exhaustion or the effects of the strange museum lighting.

She stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, just taking the time to enjoy the stillness and the quiet. Moving around so often, it made the quiet moments in her life all the more meaningful. She could quite easily have fallen asleep there and then, but with a sigh she sat up at the end of her bed, her attention turning to her case. Lia walked towards, picking it up and throwing it onto the bed clumsily; one day she would remember just how heavy it was. She opened it and stood for a moment looking at what was essentially her life packed up in one small space. It contained a few clothes, the usual everyday essentials, a small collection of photographs but mostly, it was full of books. Books about witchcraft, books about history, scrapbooks full of newspaper clippings about strange happenings and notebooks full of her own thoughts, experiences and feelings. Her fingers trailed lightly over them, almost as if waiting for them to tell her which one she should pick up tonight. She settled on a newer acquisition, one about the history of the Salem witch trials. It made sense to Lia that reading it again in the very place it was about may somehow unlock a new piece of information or a clearer understanding. She placed it on the bed as she closed and removed the case, trying her hardest not to make too much noise or fall over in the process, before walking back over the bed and settling herself in under the surprisingly comfortable duvet and resting against the abundance of pillows this hotel seemed to provide. Being alone did have some perks, she thought to herself as she opened the book and began reading from the start again. She wasn’t sure how long she was reading before her eyes started to become heavy, but she was determined to solve this. To solve a part of herself that she had tried to suppress.


	2. Out In The Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so there will probably be some slight misses on correct MCU details but I'm trying to cover as much as possible. Please be kind. I hope this bring you as much as escapism as it has brought me writing it. Please do leave any thoughts or feedback and I hope you enjoy! 😊

Agatha returned home after her little stint playing ‘enthusiastic volunteer’ at the museum with more questions than answers. It wasn’t a habit to be around that many people, but as soon as she sensed a source of magic nearby, she couldn’t help but go and investigate. Admittedly, Lia had been less than forthcoming about why she was in Salem, but Agatha knew this girl had something she was trying to solve. She could feel the desire for knowledge and understanding Lia had when she shook her hand after introducing herself, and she could sense the magic within her even more clearly. It was what she did after all, seeking out others with magic who were deemed undeserving so that she could siphon their power for herself. But for some unbeknownst reason, Agatha didn’t seem to want to do that to this mystery of a magic bearer. There was something about her, an innocence perhaps, that Agatha found almost endearing. She wasn’t a threat, nor could she be deemed undeserving when it was clear she had no idea of the power she had or how to use it. There was little she could do to gain answers now, so Agatha turned her attention to their planned meeting tomorrow and began plotting a way to delve deeper into this newly arrived witch in town.

__________________________________

Lia was awoken by what can only be described as the loudest alarm clock she had ever encountered. She jolted upright, the book that she was reading the night before flying off of the bed, she was desperate to make the noise stop and half wondered if throwing the source of the noise out of the window would have been the best course of action. Having found the ‘off’ button and silencing the thing, Lia rolled onto her back, once again staring at the ceiling. She took a deep breath, before turning her head to see what time it was. 10:00am. It was funny, she thought...she didn’t remember having set an alarm. Perhaps it was the previous guest, yes it must have just been that. She looked back up at the ceiling briefly before looking down to see she had fallen asleep in her clothes from the day before, some notes she had made from her late-night reading strewn across the floor and the book halfway across the room. Lia raised her hands to her face, trying to wake herself up a little more. These late nights were an unhealthy habit and she knew it, but it was almost like she could absorb information better in that state of mind. Suddenly she remembered her arranged meeting with Agnes at mid-day; for some reason she wanted to make an effort today so she hopped straight in the shower, threw on a little make up and picked one of the nicer outfits out of the limited choice she had. There was still time so she quickly glanced over the notes she had made from her reading the night before to see if anything stood out but nothing was jumping off the page at her. She found herself watching the time intently, almost feeling nervous about the day ahead. It was hard to tell whether those nerves were more about what she might learn or about seeing Agnes again. There was something intriguing about her that made it hard for Lia to get her out of her mind, it was like she was drawn to her for a reason Lia couldn’t yet understand.

11:55am. Lia grabbed her coat, put on her shoes and headed down the lobby to meet Agnes at mid-day as planned. As she entered the lobby, she heard a familiar voice which she traced to Agnes laughing away with the lady behind the desk. She looked over at Lia and waved her over with a smile.

“Well, hey there hon! All ready for our little adventure?” Agnes said, characteristically enthusiastically.

“Hello Agnes, hello again” she nodded to the lady behind the desk, and she returned a smile back at Lia.

“Shall we, Lia?” Agnes gestured towards the door.

“Yes, thank you again for agreeing to this! Oh...” she turned back to the desk “Sorry just while I remember, I think the alarm clock in my room might be a little broken. I don’t remember setting it and it was also really loud, could you maybe take a look for me?” Agnes’ smile dropped a little, hoping it was easily explained. She may have been responsible for that one...nothing malicious, it was just that she was as keen for this day to go to plan as Lia was, only for her own reasons.

The lady behind the desk looked a little confused but said that it wasn’t a problem, she’d check it and get it sorted by the time she came back. Lia thanked the lady and with a smile to Agnes, they both left the hotel.

__________________________________

For two people who were not entirely keen on social interaction, Lia and Agnes were having a wonderful day. Agnes showed Lia many of the sites where much of the infamous history took place, although many had been buried under modern buildings. Lia wasn’t learning much that she didn’t already know but being with someone who seemed to share an interest with her was refreshing. She hadn’t felt so relaxed or laughed this much in years. For Agnes (or rather, Agatha), this feeling seemed to be shared. She was enjoying playing the knowledgeable local, but most surprisingly she was enjoying the company. The hours went by so quickly when they were together. However, neither of them had come any closer to cracking their respective mysteries. Lia was no closer to any answers for herself, and Agatha was no closer to any answers about who Lia might be or why she was really here.

“Well dear” Agnes said as they left the last place on their agenda for the day. “That’s me all knowledged out today! I hope that was of some use to you”

“It was Agnes, thank you. You’ve been such great company too, I...I’m not really the social type but I really enjoyed myself today” she smiled but there was a hint of sadness in her voice that Agnes clearly picked up on.

“Look Lia, this may be none of my business, but I can’t help but feel there’s a bigger reason for all of this...enthusiasm? Would you like to tell me what it is?”

“I... you’re right, it’s just that I don’t entirely understand why myself. I suppose I’m trying to understand that as much as I’m trying to learn about what happened here” Lia wanted to say more, she felt as if she _could_ say more to Agnes, but having lived so cautiously this far, she couldn’t bring herself to break that wall now.

“Say no more, I can see it’s as confusing for you as it’s feeling for me!” Agnes laughed her usual laugh, reassuring and tension breaking. Agatha assessed for a moment, then took the opportunity to plant the seed of her plan. “Lia, I may not have anymore information for you, but can I give suggest something? There’s a wood nearby that has a beautiful trail running through it, it’s all marked out, plenty of others go out that way and it’s perfectly safe. You’ve got a few hours of daylight left, why don’t you check out the trail and take some time to clear your head. I can sense there’s a lot going on up there, it might be good for you” Agnes pulled out the map they’d been using and circled the trail, before handing it to Lia.

“That sounds good, Agnes, thank you again for today. You’ve been a star” Agnes smiled again, and put he arm around Lia.

“You are most welcome, hon. Now, if you ever need me, I’m happy to help. But you’d better head off on that trail to make the most of it before it gets dark! Enjoy the clarity my dear” and with that, Agnes turned and began walking down the street. Lia watched her for a moment, as if transfixed. She smiled to herself a little, still not entirely sure why.

__________________________________

Agnes was right. The trail was beautiful. The sound of the town was left behind and instead was replaced by the gentle rustle of leaves as the wind blew, birdsong sounding clearer than it usually did. Lia felt at peace, safe and free here, it was a feeling she had not felt in so long.

As she went further along the trail, she suddenly heard voices off in the distance. At first, she thought nothing of it, she had passed others on the walk, families with children, friends putting the world to rights, it wasn’t the first time she had heard other people on the trail. And yet, nobody appeared to claim the voices. She stopped for a moment, waiting to see if the voices got further away or came closer. Neither happened. Then again, voices, but at the same distance, even if she walked further along the path. Perhaps it was someone playing a trick, she thought to herself. But then it came again.

“Liora...” a faint whisper, almost sounding not of this world. But wait, Liora? That wasn’t possible. She hadn’t been called that since before...

“Liora...” it called again. Lia stood frozen; her eyes wide as she faced the direction the voice seemed to be coming from. She looked around once more, but nobody was near. She turned back to the forest ahead of her, no trail, no path, no clear way. And yet before her mind could object, her body was walking away from the trail and towards the voice. She knew she was in control of her mind and body, but this had happened before where her intuition took over. She was both afraid and intrigued at the same time as she headed deeper and deeper into the unknown. Time seemed to change; within minutes, the forest became darker.

She soon came to a clearing in the forest, a clearing she didn’t recall seeing on the map. There was nothing much of note, but a waterfall and lake bordered the clearing. As she got closer, the wind seemed to move the leaves off of a small set of steps in the middle of the bank. Lia moved closer, a number of muffled voices now seemingly coming from this monument. Cautiously, she reached out her hand, slowly moving it to touch the steps. Every inch closer she got; her suspicions were confirmed. She could feel magic. Real magic. As her hand touched the stone, Lia’s surrounding suddenly changed – flashes of a past event suddenly racing through her mind. She was afraid and confused; she could hear multiple women, a young girl standing on the steps in front of her, surrounded by others. Flashes of blue, chants Lia couldn’t understand fully, a scream from the girl before her. Everything was moving so fast, she couldn’t understand it, but as she looked up, the face was familiar. But it couldn’t be? More flashes of blue, then purple, then silence.

Lia stumbled back away from the steps, back in reality and surrounded once again by silence. Her breathing was heavy, her heart racing from what had just happened. She jumped suddenly as a voice came from behind her.

“Good girl” Agatha said calmly as she emerged into the clearing. She had dropped the Agnes act; she was dressed as she normally would be now. She knew for certain now that Lia was a witch, just like her, who needed guidance.

“Agnes? How did you...I left the trail so how you could you know where...wait. I saw you. Whatever just happened I saw you! Agnes what is going on?” Lia was confused, frantic even. She had come looking for answers and answers seemed to be coming, but who was Agnes and why did she suddenly look and act so different? She seemed so calm and cool now.

“The name’s Agatha Harkness, dear. And I know exactly what you just saw. But I really think Lia, we should be talking about you...” 


	3. Scratching The Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone who read, commented, left kudos etc! It's quite nerve-wracking putting this out into the world, but I'm hoping it's enjoyable for those reading it. As always please do leave any thoughts, feedback or comments as I'd love to hear what people think! Enjoy this new chapter! :)

It all happened so fast. One minute, Lia was standing in the clearing, the next Agatha was holding her hand and the two of them were in a completely different place. Remnants of purple smoke-like energy surrounded them as Lia tried to process everything. Agatha could see that Lia was a little overwhelmed by it all and she almost felt guilty – perhaps it was all too much too soon? But in her experience, sometimes getting to the point quickly was the best way to go.

“Where are we? Agnes...Agatha, what is going on?” Lia held onto Agatha’s arms, partly to keep herself from falling over as she felt disorientated, partly because she needed to feel like she had a friend in that moment. Agatha held onto Lia in return, reassuring her that everything was okay and she would explain it all, before gesturing to a cabin in the clearing before them.

“Come on, angel. I think some tea and a talk is needed” Agatha put her arm around Lia once again and they walked towards the cabin. As they reached the porch, Lia heard a gentle ‘meow’ coming from next to her. She looked down to see a black cat, looking up at her with it’s head slightly tilted to the side, but the animal didn’t seem to see Lia as a threat. She smiled at the animal, always having loved them, and having just been through the strangest night of her life, she knelt down to stroke the animal. Agatha watched, interested to see what the cat would do and to her surprise, it acted the most normal it had ever acted around another person.

“Huh, the questions just keep on coming with you” Agatha said, more to herself but enough for Lia to hear.

“I’m sorry?” she turned back to look up at Agatha, her arms were folded and her face slightly perplexed.

“Oh nothing. Ebony isn’t usually this...cat like. Especially around strangers. I’m sure I’ll find out why eventually”

“Cat-like? Agatha...this _is_ a cat” Lia now had Ebony sitting on her lap, purring away quite contently.

“Well yes, but you should see her when she’s in a bad mood or when she doesn’t like someone...” Lia was now looking slightly concerned, less so about what had just happened and more so about Agatha. Agatha could sense how Lia was feeling and decided the best course of action at this point would be a change of subject.

“Okay, enough bonding with the cat. Let’s get inside and talk about you” she opened the door and gestured for Lia to enter, watching her as she walked by. The intrigue was growing moment by moment, her attention being broken only by another meow from Ebony. Agatha looked down at her familiar, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if to say, “we’ll talk about this later”.

Lia was inside now, looking around the interior of the cabin. It had a strangely homely feel to it, despite it being a little dark and cold. She took a few steps, her eyes taking in the various objects lying around, things that must have been used in rituals, books containing the knowledge she had been looking for. Agatha stood back a little, watching Lia calmly examine the contents of her home. The frantic girl that she had been just a few minutes before had melted away, as if Lia knew that this was what she had been waiting for – she was finally going to understand. Lia was the first to break the silence.

“So, I guess it’s safe to assume you are _not_ simply a knowledgeable local who gives up her free time to volunteer at the museum?” Lia said, still looking at all the things within the room that clearly had a link to real magic.

“Oh god no, does anybody have the energy to be that perky all the time? And so many people, no thank you. Knowledgeable local however, I suppose that still applies” Agatha responded.

“And what I saw, it felt like an age ago. But that was you, wasn’t it? What were they doing to you?” she had turned to face Agatha now, her voice gentle but concerned – not for herself, or her safety, but for what Agatha had been put through. It was the first time Agatha had been asked about this event from her past, mainly because she was the only one who survived it. It still made her heart ache, so much loss and betrayal in one moment. Seeing someone concerned for her wasn’t something Agatha was used to, nor was she sure she was completely comfortable with it, so she once again decided to change the subject

“Yes, that was me, but it’s a story for another time. I’m more interested in you telling me why you’re really here” Agatha sat and Lia did the same, as Agatha used her magic to get some tea brewing in the background. Lia didn’t really know where to start, but she wanted to be honest with Agatha, so she tried her best to be.

“I don’t really know. I mean, I know why I’m doing what I’m doing, but I don’t know why _here._ There’s a part of me that I’ve never understood, I’ve been moving around from place to place, trying to figure it out but I felt something call me to come here a few days ago. I thought it was just the ultimate cliché; interested in magic and witchcraft, go to Salem! I tried to ignore it but I couldn’t get it out of my head. So here I am” her eyes followed the cup of tea that had made its own way from the kitchen, over her shoulder and now seemed to be floating in mid-air, waiting for her to take it in her hands. She paused for a moment, amused and bemused in equal measures at this point. This was after all one of the least strange things to happen to her today. Agatha couldn’t help but smile a little watching the wonder of a trick so basic create so much feeling in another person. Magic had perhaps lost its wonder over the years but seeing it through the eyes of another with no experience of it brought a small glimmer of joy.

“Your magic, when did that start?” Agatha asked, stirring her own cup of tea but with her eyes still fixed on Lia. It made Lia smile a little to hear someone call it magic, to know what she was talking about, to understand her.

“I can’t remember exactly. There were little things that happened, always unintentional. I didn’t realise what it was, but who could? Magic is the stuff of fairy tales now, I just thought I was imagining things. I tried to find as much as information as I could, looked in all these quirky bookstores, spoke to people who described themselves a witches but I knew there was something more to what I had. I just needed to understand if...” she stopped for a moment. Her demeanour changed; her eyes glazed slightly as if a memory had begun playing. Agatha could see the fear creep in, so she knew whatever it was, it was something Lia would rather forget.

“If what? Agatha asked.

“Nothing” Lia replied, her attention returning to the room.

“And your family?” Agatha asked leaning in slightly, as if the movement was needed along with her voice to regain Lia’s attention.

“I had one” was all she could say. Agatha decided to try something else. She got up from her seat and walked over to Lia, kneeling down in front her. “May I?” she asked, holding her hands out for Lia to take. She hesitated for a moment but put the cup of tea to the side and slowly placed her hands in Agatha’s. As soon as she did, little flashes of her past began flashing into focus. What Lia saw, Agatha saw too. Little moments of magic use; things moving on their own, the TV channel changing with a blink of her eyes, stopping a bird that had fallen out of its nest before it hit the ground. But there was something else, something Agatha couldn’t access and Lia’s subconscious was desperately trying to keep hidden. The connection ended like a door being slammed shut and they both came back to reality. Lia’s breathing had become heavier again, and she looked down at the floor rather than at Agatha. Agatha however remained fixed on Lia. This girl had so much potential, she could feel it, but something was holding her back. For a moment, she felt a sense of wanting to protect Lia, as if she had a reason to care about this girl she had known for all of two days. She shook it off though, the last time she truly cared about another person was when she still had her coven and would never be able to forget how badly that ended.

“Okay...we’re going to have to work on that, but I think we’ve got a solid foundation here” Agatha finally said, moving from kneeling in front of Lia to sitting beside her.

“What do you mean?” Lia replied, finally allowing herself to remove her gaze from the floor and once again look at her new friend.

“Nothing to worry about right now, sweetheart. Right now, we need to try basics” she jumped up and moved over to a cabinet, looking for one of her old spell books. “You’re a little late starting, you must be what, 25? Not a problem though dear, if anyone can get you up to speed quickly, it’s me”

“Basics? And I’m 26...if that extra year makes any difference” Lia moved her head to follow Agatha’s path, a little excited by the look of all these new sources of information Agatha had at her disposal.

“You want to learn magic, don’t you? Well, you’ve got yourself a witch to teach you. We should probably go and collect your things from that drab little hotel, you’re going to be here a while” she smiled as she handed Lia the book. Lia could feel the connection with the magic and knowledge it contained instantly, and her eyes lit up with excitement. In that moment, she could have sworn she saw the faintest hint of blue energy surrounding her hands as they traced the worn cover. She briefly looked up to meet Agatha’s gaze, radiating the feeling of hope that she could feeling growing inside of her, letting out a gentle laugh. Agatha was a little taken aback by the smile forming once again on her own face as she watched this young witch beginning her journey. In that moment, she vowed to be the teacher her mother never was to her, to be the support her coven never offered. She had been alone for so long, determined never to allow herself to feel anything for another soul out of protection for herself, but now, for the first time in hundreds of years, her heart was perhaps beginning to awaken.


	4. Digging A Little Deeper

Time was a funny thing. It could move so fast and yet so slowly all at the same time. It had been over a year since their paths had crossed and to Agatha, it felt like she had always known Lia – or perhaps rather that she was always meant to be a part of her life. For someone who had been on her own quite contently for so many years, Agatha had warmed up to having the company very quickly and considering the last time she was around another magic user in this way was when she still had her coven, Agatha was surprised at how much Lia had brightened her days. She didn’t feel threatened, she was no longer alone and it finally felt like she had a purpose again beyond her own desire for knowledge and power.

It could feel bittersweet at times for Agatha, though. Watching this young witch growing and on her own journey did bring Agatha comfort and a degree of happiness – seeing magic through the eyes of someone without her experience did make it feel special again – but she couldn’t help wishing that this had been her own path. A path where her own mother, her coven, her sisters had supported and nourished the talent she had rather than tried to destroy it. Admittedly, she hadn’t introduced Lia to the Darkhold – Lia’s powers were not fully realised yet and Agatha felt an inexplicable need to protect her from it. Not that she would necessarily keep it from her forever, but that was a decision for Lia to make once she had learnt the fundamentals.

Lia’s own life had transformed massively; she had mastered many spells and her skills were growing strong under Agatha’s tutorship. For the first time in almost ten years, Lia had stayed in the same place for more than a couple of weeks. She had a home, a friend and a teacher all in one moment. She sometimes found herself thinking that perhaps she had more than that in Agatha, but she tried to push that feeling away when she caught herself glancing at her for a little longer than usual or smiling to herself when she thought of Agatha and their time together before she fell asleep at night. It was for the best, or at least that is what she would tell herself. Lia didn’t know yet, but Agatha felt the same way about her. Her heart seemed to be beating a little more noticeably again. Agatha had never done the ‘love’ thing, her history had led to her locking that part of herself away to prevent being left vulnerable. At first, she rationalised it in her mind as being like the sort of love you might feel for a new puppy – it’s adorable as it grows and learns, and you can’t help but feel a little warm glow as you observe it. But this feeling...was it love? Real love? For now it seemed, both were determined to deny it was anything of the kind.

It was a beautiful spring day and Lia was outside practising a spell she had been having particular difficulty with. She sat in the cool grass, desperately trying to clear her mind so that the magic could flow easily with her intention. Agatha was stood leaning against the railing of their porch, watching Lia from afar. She could sense the frustration growing with every failed attempt, but when Lia looked over for reassurance, or instead permission to give up, Agatha simply smiled and gently shook her head. Lia sighed, looked up to the clear blue sky for a moment and re-centred herself. Instead of trying to clear her mind, she focussed her energy on the moments over the past year that had made her the happiest. With a few deep breaths she could feel the energy of magic getting stronger and as she spoke the incantation for who knows what time, it clicked. Lia opened her eyes and in front of her was a beautiful, blue, glowing butterfly. She looked at it in disbelief, it was such a simple spell but she had been unable to master it, now here it was right before her eyes. Her face was full of wonder and joy; Agatha watched as Lia jumped to her feet, finally victorious. Lia looked over at Agatha for approval, to share the moment. Their eyes lingered on each other for longer than usual again, and the ability for either of them to ignore the feelings that were clearly growing between them was becoming more difficult. In the silence, Agatha had walked over to where Lia was standing, admiring the brightly glowing butterfly that was now flying around her head.

“You’re getting good, angel. But that spell should’ve taken days to learn. It’s been months. I think we both know something is holding you back” Agatha tried to be as gentle as she could be with this. The topic of the memory Lia was desperate to keep locked away that Agatha had sensed when they first spoke about her magic had never been returned to, but she knew that whatever it was, it was keeping Lia from reaching her full potential.

Lia could sense what she meant though, and her energy changed dramatically. The butterfly started to glitch slightly, rather than flying smoothly it was appearing and disappearing in random places.

“No. I can’t do that” her tone was firm, which was unusual for Lia. The mere suggestion of going back and facing that moment from her past filled her with dread. Agatha closed the gap between them, holding onto Lia’s arms as she tried to move away. Lia refused to make eye contact, settling instead to stare at a nearby dandelion. 

“You want to be able to understand and master all of this, don’t you?” Agatha gently put her hand under Lia’s chin, raising her face so their eyes met once more. “We both know there’s something locked in there. Unlock it, let it go and you do the same for your power.”

Then tension between them was growing with every second that passed, not just because of the conflict around what was being suggested, but because they were rarely in such a close proximity to each other. It made the unspoken thing between them harder to ignore. The butterfly no longer moved, it was frozen in the air, static, flickering in and out of existence. Lia’s attention shifted to her manifestation and she looked at it with sadness for a moment, before she waving her hand to undo the spell, leaving just the two witches alone once again. She continued to stare at the spot it last was.

“I can’t” was all could say in reply, the pain clear in her voice. Agatha released her grip and stepped back a little, her patience fading slightly.

“Okay, I’ll try something else” her face looked harsher now. Lia knew that Agatha was trying to help, but Lia was stubborn. Whatever Agatha was about to come back with, she was ready for it. “Why did you stop calling yourself Liora?” she finally asked. Lia subconsciously let out a quiet sarcastic laugh; she knew what Agatha was doing, but she decided to play along.

“Do you know what that name means? It means ‘God’s gift of light to me’. There is _nothing_ about me that makes me deserving of that name. I’m a curse to those I care about, the only gift I can give is keeping them safe by staying well away” Lia didn’t necessarily mean to say that last bit. It was the closest she had come to speaking about the suppressed memory and she did find it hard to keep things from Agatha when she knew her intentions were good. Agatha meanwhile didn’t know how to respond; over their time together, Lia _had_ become a source of light in her life. There was nothing about this girl that made her think she harboured any darkness. She had always assumed whatever the event was that Lia was determined to keep locked away was something that had happened to her, but perhaps it was in fact something Lia had done herself. She took a breath, now feeling determined for this to be the day Lia could let go and move forward from her past.

“Let’s just get this figured out, shall we?” Agatha said, very to the point, and with a flick of her wrist, they both disappeared in a haze of purple smoke.


End file.
